


rogue one: an alternate ending

by sebastenstan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastenstan/pseuds/sebastenstan
Summary: hahaha lol so like im really bad at descriptions...... just read it!!1!1!





	

everyone loves happily ever after except krennic he can fuck off the end

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u gareth edwards


End file.
